We All Fall Down
by Mixed Kit10
Summary: The year is 2234. The Earth is a Wasteland. A scientist and a sickly human may find love during these tough times. And the diseased man may just help save the lives of millions. (( UsUk. Wasteland AU. Smut and MPreg. ))
1. Alfred's Introduction

Hello Everyone! I'm Mixed Kitten and I'm doing a story based on an Rp with me and a friend. The idea belongs to her while Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner. The first two chapters are just character introductions,but after that the good stuff starts. ^^ In the year 2091, there was a crash between the Spectrums, creatures with human-like intellegence and speech. They came from the planet Scartrast, a world similar to Earth. These aliens came to take over our planet, nuking Earth onJuly 4th 2091. Before this, the United States govrnment had made an underground society, called the Sanctuary, were only those chosen were accepted in. 50 men and 50 women from all over the world. Doctors,Farmers,Soldiers,Scientists,Teachers, and gifted people who can buy themselves in. The man who ruled the Sanctuary was named Roderick Simmons, the people called him "The Watcher." Once time ran out, the people were taken to the Sanctuary while the nuke took its toll. Toxins and Radiation filled the air, mutating the ones left behind and turning the world into a waste land. The aliens left because no more resoruces could be found. The upper world was considered dangerous, only certified Soldiers and Scientists could go. They're trying to kill a breakout disease called the Midnight Heart Virius. Many people in the Wasteland has it. And now, mysteriously, the children of the sanctuary are getting ill too. Steve Jones, head scientist of the project died, making his son, Alfred, take his position. It is now July 3rd 2234, Alfred is an 18 year old scientist out searching for supplies and test subjects. Wearing a gasmask and having a pistol, Alfred drove on his scooter through what used to be New York City. He stopped to observe a Venus Fly trap when the bush on his right began to move. Alfred flinched and pointed his gun, watching as the leaves parted to show a man. His skin had burns, most likely from the radiation, and his left eye was burnt badly, closed shut permanently. Alfred smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

The stranger looked up at Alfred with his one good eye that was an emerald green. "Hello, can you talk?" The man nodded, looking at Alfred with uncertainty and curiosity. Alfred looked down and noticed a giant gash on the man's knee, pus around the broken skin while blood seeped out of the infected flesh. "Can I help you?" He pointed at his knee and the man looked down, looking like he was seriously thinking over the scientist's offer. After almost a minute of silence, the 24 year old nodded. "Yes," He said in a quiet voice. Alfred knelt down and took out his medical kit. "I will need to cut out the infected skin, please keep still so I don't injure you." The green eyed man nodded and went still. Alfred slowly brought the knife into the wound and began to cut at the infected flesh. He pulled out a vial and placed the skin in it. After finishing, he stitched up his knee and stood.

"Are you able to stand?" Arthur nodded and stood. "It's fine. Thank you." Alfred smiled at the other even though he couldn't see it. This man could save thousands of lives and more. The Watcher will be impressed; the only thing Alfred had to know is if Arthur had the virus. "Um stranger do you cough up any black stuff or do you have any heart pains?" He has looking at the now blood covered veil.

Arthur swallowed and looked around. "N-no," He hoped the stranger wasn't able to see through his lie. Alfred frowned and pressed at the male's chest. "Are you sure?" Arthur suddenly growled and stepped back, glaring at Alfred. "Don't touch me!" His gaze was cut off by violent coughing, causing the brit to bend over and cough up black slime. Standing straight, he leaned against a rotten tree, feeling dizzy. Alfred walked forward and pulled Arthur into a hug, holding him protectively. "Come with me and I'll make you feel better." Arthur tensed, ready to spring back and growl at him again, when suddenly he stopped. Feeling strangely calm he nodded and allowed Alfred to lead him to his scooter. Alfred climbed on and smiled behind the gasmask as Arthur climbed on and wrap his arms around his mid waist.

He stepped on the gas and the scooter sped forward. Arthur smiled at the wind in his face, but coughed again. He used his hand to cover his mouth as more black stuff erupted from his throat. Feeling dizzy again, he rested his head against Alfred's back and passed out. "Whoa! Are you ok back there?!" Alfred frowned and made the scooter go faster, feeling slightly relieved as he neared the location of the Sanctuary.

-Time Skip-

Arthur stirred, feeling very warm. He blinked open his eyes to come face to face with a man wearing a Gasmask. "Oh, you awoke. Good, I got worried there for a second." Alfred smiled through the mask and entered the bathroom of his apartment. He ripped off the smaller male's clothes and gently dropped him in the tub. "Would you like me to bathe you?" "NO!" Alfred raised his hands and backed out of the bathroom. "Was only trying to help." Oh well, now he has to take his arrival injection, though.

Arthur quickly bathed and walked out, wearing a towel. He watched as Alfred inserted a needle into his arm and cleared his throat. Alfred let the needle stick out his arm and drip inside him. He grabbed some clothes and gave them to Arthur, it was a pink hoodie and some sweats. "Here Arthur~" He smiled the needle bobbing in his arm. Arthur took the clothes and ran back to the bathroom, after changing he walked back out. He looked at Alfred curiously, wondering if it was still safe to be around him. Alfred looked at the other, his fingers slowly pulling out his needle. The American threw him a candy bar, and turned on the TV. "Eat your little snack and watch TV." He handed in a small thing card, it looked like a SD card but once the American pressed the small button in and a small hologram came out with buttons. He took Arthur's hand and showed him that's how he used it. "If you don't like the buttons you can press the {Pic} Button and it will show you the channels and if you press it, it will come up on the TV." He also opened Arthur's candy bar and handed that back to him. "You eat this." He smiled as he sat next to him, looking at a book about human hearts and a safe way to cut into them. He hummed a song his mother song to him called ghost doll that a Japanese woman sung to her. It was a sad song but Alfred loved it. His highlighter was dancing in the small book. Arthur took the candy bar and began eating it, watching the hologram. After finishing the snack, he hugged his knees to his chest and zoned out, staring at the wall, not blinking once.

Alfred looked at Arthur with concern; he snapped his fingers in front of him. "Arthur, are you okay?" His hand caressed his cheek, in a concerned way. Arthur nuzzled into his hand, attracted to his warmth. "I'm fine...just thinking about my friend, Minty." "M-Minty? Who the hell is that...?" The American asked looking at the candy bar seeing if it was expired and it was messing with the Brit's head.  
Arthur turned to look at the boy and opened his mouth to speak. He hesitated then shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind." He shrugged and rested his chin on his knees. Alfred looked at him and pulled on his ear, why does he look so off. Could he be depressed was the fresh oxygen messing with his head? Alfred pounded for a sec. Then there was a knock on his door. Alfred heart raced, if someone found him, they'd kill the older man. Who knows what they do to him before that. Alfred grabbed his wool blanket and covered Arthur with it. "Be quite one word and the monsters will find you and eat your heart out." He said darkly to Arthur's covered ear. He made himself sound threatening, he was of coarse fibbing. Alfred walked towards the door and with a turn of his wrist it was open. ===

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I took a little while than longer. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Reviews are welcomed.

Mixed Kit10


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Kirkwood the British dame was standing at the door. Alice was a chemistry teacher Alfred's chemistry teacher to be exact. Her smiled was plain, something she was use to carrying and her chest still small as ever. She clutched her books tightly and looked up at Alfred with the emerald eyes that seem to mimic Arthur's.

"Alfred do you have my papers, finished, the one about the Acid base theories?" Did he get to her papers? Yes he did last week actually should be by his bedside. "Yes um its right in my room, let me get it." He walked into his bedroom and grabbed the papers. Alice came into the house and closed his door. She looked around his house and saw the candy bar. "He's such a messy boy as always I have to clean up after him." She sighed and picked it up, she threw it in the waste basket and grabbed a frame off the wall. She smiled and ran her hands fingers through her short beachy blonde hair.

It was when Alfred's family took her in and they were on their first vacation to the 10 miles section of the Sanctuary that's supposed to mimic Japan. Steven Alfred's dad found her in the wasteland, she was about 10 and Alfred was 6. She can't remember anything after that. Alfred looked so cute when he was little, that's when he was innocent and loved to be around her but he became like his father. Distant...she missed he little Alfred but he wasn't little anymore, he was grown and handsome. She on the couch, well on Arthur. She removed the blanket and screamed. "Who t-the hell are you?!" She yelled stepping back and dropping the photo shattering it. Alfred flinched as he ran back into the living room. His heart sank. "Alfred who is this, why the fuck is he here?!" She walked up to him and gripped his shirt.

"He's my friend. Now can you leave please? Here's your papers." He held them out to her. "Alfred don't lie to me you Git! You got him from that dirty wasteland, if the Watcher finds him. You'll be put to death!" Alfred narrowed his eyes. "He won't find out because you won't say a word, you wouldn't have the guts to play with you former baby brother would you?" Alfred put on his emotionless face and cold voice. Alice lip twitched, he snatched her papers. She began to leave the house. Alice turned with a heart face. "Just be careful, Alfred and don't ever talk down to me again." She left with no other words said.

Arthur stared after with wide green eyes. His shivered with fear, everything happened so quickly. Arthur nibbled on his lower lip, staring at the floor.

"I shouldn't be here. Why didn't you just leave me where-" The Brit was cut off by a coughing fit.

Alfred looked at him and patted Arthur's back.

"Don't talk too much and Arthur, I want you to be here. I want to save you and cure you. I know you seem to hate me and I get that but you'll grow to like me, I promise you that." He smiled taking Arthur into the kitchen and given him a pill. He grabbed a glass and poured some Ice gold water from the refrigerator into his glass from his 5 gallon.

"Here take this~" He smiled softly. Arthur put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it with the water. He turned to look at him and smiled slightly. "I don't hate. I just don't know you well enough to trust you completely." He took another sip of his water. "Arthur, I'm the most trustful person you'll meet, well at least in here. That's why I just want you to stay here, I'll take care of you." Alfred took off his gas mask and smiled at him, he was taking a white medical mask out and hurriedly covered his face. He only showed his face for a glimpse, there's two reasons he wears mask. One germs eww and he doesn't like people looking at his face. The American does take it off to eat, drink, brush and kiss but who the hell was worthy enough for him to kiss? "So Arthur are you hungry? You have been out there since God knows how long. SOO let's make dinner." He cheered excitedly like his mother did when it came to food.

Arthur stared at Alfred. Why does he keep covering up like that? Does he smell or something? He did wash. Arthur pouted and turned to walk out and sit on the couch. Did he think Arthur was gross? The Brit touched his left eye gingerly and sighed, laying down. Alfred frowned and as Arthur just left without saying anything. Alfred walked into the living room, he plopped on the couch and leaned over to Arthur. "Are you not hungry or something? Arthur you're going to have to talk with me for this to work, God." He groaned and grabbed his textbook. "Fine whatever be like that..." Alfred began to read a very complex book about the human heart and how to work your way into it, not emotionally but physically with knives and pumps. It was only a matter of time before he was going to give the old man surgery.


End file.
